I C.A.N.
by Tiyara
Summary: And you thought this was a stand alone! Well no, not really! This is a romantic story between Zell and the library girl. Guest starring, the resident ladies' man, Irvine Kinneas and his babelious, Selphie. Please read and review. Thanks! ^.^
1. I C.A.N.

DISCLAIMER: Squaresoft owns everything, nothing is mine! ^_^ Thanks goes out to oruntia for being my dumping ground. This fanfiction was written out of a moment of inspiration and I wanted to do something for Zell. I believe he is the most under-rated character in FF8, and there's a certain sweetness in him. ^_^ Enjoy!  
  
  
Peering out from the top of the magazine, his eyes followed her every movement. If she even turns to gaze in his direction, the magazine abruptly comes up to obstruct her view. He holds the magazine close to him, a physical barrier against any glance that she throws his way. He rises slowly from the table, keeping the magazine in position as he inches his way towards the exit. His view was hampered by his action and he fails to see the chair looming up before him.   
  
The sound of the crash halted all activities in the library and all eyes turned to gaze upon him. The heat of his embarrassment warmed his cheeks as his gaze flickers towards her. Her soft eyes were filled with concern as she hurries towards him, but he jumps up just as quickly and straightens the upturn chair. Muttering a quick, "Sorry," he turns and runs out of the exit without acknowledging her.   
  
A short distance away from the library, Zell heaves a sigh of relief as he runs an agitated hand through his hair. He closes his eyes and lean back against the wall to catch his breath. "Zell?" The sweet voice startles him out from his reverie as he snaps into position, his hands balled up into fists in preparation for anything. Zoey instinctively takes a step back at his motion.   
  
Zell felt his cheeks pinken again as he drops his fists and stammers, "S-S-s-sorry...d-d-id..t-t-that...un-un-unconsciously."  
  
A shy smile curls her lips as she gingerly holds out the magazine towards him. It was the same magazine that he had been using as a shield against her gaze in the library. Her soft voice continues, "You left this behind, Zell."   
  
Zell swallows hard, trying to fight down the nervousness within him as he reaches out to take the magazine from her. Their fingertips touched briefly and he draws back sharply, almost tearing the magazine out from her hands. A pained look crosses her eyes before she cast her gaze downwards as she says softly, "I just wanted to give you that, Zell." Finished, she turns to make her way back.   
  
"Wait...Zoey." Zell called out anxiously as his voice halts her in her tracks. She turns back and peers up towards him as she asks, "Yes, Zell?" Zell manages to force a smile before he stammers again, "T-t-hank...Y-y-ou." A gentle smile crosses her lips once again as her soft eyes fill with wistfulness and she replies, "You're welcome," before turning to make her way back to the library.   
  
His shoulders slumped in defeat as his eyes followed her movement until she disappears from his sight. He turns and leans his forehead against the wall and proceeds to bang his head against the wall repeatedly as he asks himself the same question over and over again, "Why? Why? Why!?"   
  
A hand lands on his shoulder and pulls him back as the familiar drawl of the Galbadian cowboy fills his ears, "Hey hey! No need to abuse yourself like that, there's always someone to do it for you. What's up with the whys?" Zell turns to look at Irvine, his forehead slightly bruised from his repeated banging before he mutters, "You wouldn't understand. You've never been through it before."   
  
Irvine grinned and he asks, "Why don't you try me? Tell me about it over some hot dogs? The lunch room is serving it now." Zell's eyes brightens up at the mention of his favourite food and he nods his head unhesitatingly in agreement, though it is clear his mind is now temporary diverted to hot dogs.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
They walked into the lunchroom together as Zell makes a beeline towards the hotdogs, piling his plate high with them. Bringing the plate towards an empty table, he sat down and begin to eat. Hot dogs were the panacea to his problems. Whenever he had the soft bun in his hands and the taste of the tangy mustard, meat and bread in his mouth, he can feel his problems wash away like the soda that washes the food down his throat.   
  
Irvine smiles with amusement at the sight of Zell wolfing down hot dog after hot dog like it was the last food left in the world. He waits for a pause in the momentum before speaking, "So...what happened just now?" as he gestures with a wave of his hand in the direction that they came from.   
  
Zell lets the hot dog drop to his plate as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. He looks up towards Irvine before looking back down at the hot dog, his brow knitted in fierce contemplation. Finally he says, "Have you ever had trouble asking a girl out before? How do you make it seem so easy? Girls seem to fall at your feet all the time."   
  
Irvine laughs and his eyes twinkle with amusement as he touches the tip of his fendora and tips it back slightly, "Eh..so its a girl, you're a dark horse, you never told anyone about this. Its that girl in the library, right?" Zell nods his head miserably as he starts wolfing down hot dogs again as fast as he can.   
  
Irvine makes a slight tsking noise in his throat before his hand reaches out to catch Zell's wrist before he can cram another hot dog into his mouth, "Zell...listen to me. It isn't as difficult as you think it is. All you have to do is have a positive attitude and know that you CAN do it." and he smiles towards his friend.   
  
Zell pulls his wrist away as he drops the hot dog back on the plate, looking up towards Irvine as he sighs, "I've tried that. Didn't do me any good thinking that I CAN do it. I can't even bring myself to speak to her without stammering."   
  
Irvine flexes his wrists slightly as he bends closer to Zell and drawls, "Just for you, because you're a good friend of mine." as his eyes dart around the canteen, making sure that there's no one else in the hearing vincinity, "I'm going to tell you the secret of how you CAN do it. Just follow three simple steps," and he holds out three fingers towards Zell.   
  
Zell looks surprised, "That's all? Three simple steps? What are they?" as he waits eagerly for Irvine to speak, leaning closer to hear his words.   
  
Irvine smiles again as he says, "Yes. The three simple steps of C.A.N. Can. You CAN do it. Step one is to be CALM." and he assumes a position of nonchalance, his eyes lowered to half-masts as he cast a glance around the canteen. "Don't try to rush it, stay calm and everything will be fine."   
  
Zell appears to be mentally taking these instructions down as he repeats after himself, "Yes. I CAN do it. Calm."   
  
A flick of his hand as Irvine changes position, crossing his legs and placing his chin in the palm of his hands, "The next step is to be ALLURING." Tipping his hat back and flicking his ponytail behind him, he winks towards a passing girl as a lazy smile crosses his face. The girl flushes immediately as her knees trembles and she darts out of the canteen quickly.   
  
Zell follows Irvine's gaze and he looks pained, "Alluring? I can't do that? I'm not like you...I don't have any hair to flip behind, does pulling my hair counts as alluring?"   
  
"If you think it is, it will be. Its all in the mind, Zell." as Irvine straightens up once again and a sexy grin crosses his face as he gives a two-finger wave to some of the passing female cadets, "The final step is to be NORMAL. Girls don't usually like hypocritical men. You just have to be yourself. Which means, no shadow boxing and no bouncing around on the balls of your feet as though you needed to do something to impress them. Just be yourself. Trust me, its very useful. With all these three steps, you'll find that you CAN do anything you want."   
  
Zell looks with uncertainty towards Irvine, "You sure that's all there is to it? Just those three methods?"   
  
"Of course!" Irvine replies with confidence, "To coin a cliche, just do it."   
  
Zell still looks uncertain about it, but just remembering the look of pain on Zoey's face, he steels himself and nods his head, "Yes. I CAN do it." He says loudly, albeit a bit too loudly as all heads in the canteen turned towards him. He flushes with embarrassement again and sits down. Irvine reaches over and gives him an encouraging pat on his shoulder, "Why don't you do it now? When its all still fresh in your mind? I know you can do it. Go on."   
  
Zell considers the statement very seriously before he rises up and he nods again and says, "Yes. I _should_ do it now." He hops over the bench he was sitting in and runs out of the canteen.   
  
Irvine smiles to himself as he watches Zell's departing figure. Mentally giving himself a pat on the back, he comments briefly, "Another day. Another good deed done. Selphie would be pleased with me." And saunters out of the canteen, whistling happily.   
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Zell stands outside the library as he checks himself in the reflection of the glass for the upteenth time. Holding the stalk of daisy behind him in a deathgrip, he steps into the library and makes his way towards the counter.   
  
Zoey was patiently dealing with a request by a cadet. Her ebony black hair had been swept behind her in a careless manner, though she still manages to look fetching. As Zell approaches the counter, she hurriedly despatch the cadet and unconsciously runs a hand thruogh her hair. Fixing a bright smile on her face, she asks softly, "Hi Zell, what can I help you with?"  
  
Zell can feel the pounding of his heart increased with her words as his palms start to perspire once again. He swallows and open his mouth. Nothing comes out. Frantically, he holds on to Irvine's precious pearls of wisdom as he brings out the first step. Calm. He can remain calm. He imagines himself as a picture of calmness, but as her voice sounds again, "Zell? Are you allright? You have a bruise on your forehead?" His calmness slowly crumples up within himself.   
  
Trying to hear his voice through the pounding of his heart, he finally managers to stammer out, "Z-z-z-zoey." She looks towards him, her gaze gentle as she continues, "Yes, Zell? What can I help you with? Do you want some ointment on the forehead? It looks rather painful."   
  
Zell gulps as he hastily proceeds into the second stop. Be alluring. Isn't that what Irvine said. If you believe that you are alluring, you can be alluring. He reaches out with his free hand and starts tugging his hair, though he ends up looking more like a half-crazed nut than actually looking alluring.   
  
Zoey looks alarmed and she hurries out from behind the counter, "Zell! Zell...what's wrong." as she reaches out to take hold of his hand to halt his tugging motion. "Zell? Please. You don't have to be like this, if you don't like me, you don't have to keep abusing yourself or running away everytime you see me. Just tell it to me. I can take it." Her hand holds firm to his and their eyes meet.   
  
Zell feels the heat in his cheeks and the pounding of his heart intensify at the warmth and softness of her hand. He takes note of the pain in her eyes and the trembling of her lower lip and his heart ached as well. He balls his fists tightly together before he thrusts the badly mangled stalk of daisy towards her. His eyes fixed upon her as a torrent of words rushes out from him, "Thisisforyouwillyougooutwithmeplease?"  
  
Zoey slowly decipher the smorgasbord of words in her mind as realisation dawns on her face. A flush creeps across her cheeks as she abruptly drops his hand and turns away, her hands moving to cup her heated cheeks. Taking her expression as a form of rejection, Zell's shoulders droop and the hand holding the daisy falls lifelessly to his side. He twirls on his heels to make his way out.   
  
A small hand grips onto his forearm tightly to prevent him from moving, "Zell." Her sweet voice comes out again. He turns to look sadly upon her. The beautiful smile spreads across her lips and she reaches out to pluck the daisy out from his loose fingers. Holding the stalk of flower close to her as though it was the most precious commodity in the world, she says softly, "Yes. Yes, Zell. I will go out with you."   
  
Zell looks dumbly at her for a long moment before the impact of her words penetrate through him. His eyes lights up and he leaps up in the air, punching a fist, "Yes!" The library occupants break into a loud applause at that, having been observing the entire scene.   
  
Zell flushes at the applause as he flails around and bumps against a cart of books, overturning the cart. The books spilled out onto the library floor in a messy disarray. He bends down to pick the books up, hiding his embarrassment as well. Zoey bends to help him and their hands inadvertably reach for the same book. Zell gulps and he carefully reaches out to take a fuller grip of her hand. This is much better, he thought. Much better than a hot dog any day, any time.   
  
  
Author's Note: Zoey is just a name that I gave to the library girl, so don't cringe at me or something. ^_^ Zell did not exactly compare Zoey's hand to a hot dog. A hot dog really means a lot to him so Zoey to him something that he manages to obtain after such a hard time. Thank you for reading this fic. ^_^   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Preparations for the Date!

Disclaimer: Squaresoft owns everything and I own a Laguna trading card. Yipee! Zoey's name is given by me! ^_^  
  
Just an ordinary day.  
Started out the same old way.  
Then I looked into your eyes and knew.  
Today would be...  
The first for me...  
The day I fall in love.  
-Dolly Parton & James Ingram  
  
  
Running his hand through his spikey hair for the umpteen time, Zell gazes into the mirror. A look of intense concentration is reflected on his face as he holds up a comb that was literally dripping with gobs of hair gel. He flicks the comb rapidly through his hair, trying to tame the unruly mane like a matador would tame a raging bull. Finally, he smiled in satisfaction as he managed to obtain a Cid Kramer hair style, with his hair centre parted to the each side. He nods his head in obvious approval. The hair quivered. He frowns as he peers upwards and remains still. The hair quivered again and abruptly bounce right up, sticking out in its usual style. He growled and toss his comb into the waste receptacle, allowing it to join the various assorted discarded tubs of hair gel.   
  
"Need any help?"   
  
The familiar drawl startles him as he turns on his heels and hold his fists up in a fighting stance. Catching sight of the 'intruder', Zell growls and replies grumpily,   
  
"By Hyne, Irvine! What are you doing!? Sneaking up on a guy like that. You could have gotten pummeled by me!?"  
  
Irvine Kinneas leans languidly against the jamb of the door as he tips his hat up slightly. Flashing his familiar smile, he drawls,   
  
"So...it looks like my advice apparently went well. Preparing for the big date already?"   
  
"Yeah...I guess so. This is very important to me, Irvine. I really want to make a good impression on her."  
  
There is a note of anxiety on Zell's voice as he tilts his head up towards his friend before taking a seat on the covered toilet bowl. He continues to rant,   
  
"I'm not a suave cowboy like you, I don't have a loner attitude like Squall, and I get so extremely...tongue tied in front of her. Hyne! I don't even know how I managed to get the date. I was stuttering so much, I..I really could use some help here. You've been out with many girls. What do they expect? What do they want?"   
  
Irvine smiled as he crouches down so that he faced Zell directly. Making a gun with his index finger, he points towards Zell and replies,   
  
"Don't worry, Zell...The gunslinger is back in town and he just reloaded his bullets. I'll help you make this date a memorable occasion! Trust me! I helped you the first time and I will help you the second time!"  
  
"Yeah...well..I certainly hope so."   
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Dressed in a pair of skimpy shorts and a camisole, Zoey pulls out another dress from the wardrobe and holds it in front of her. She stares into the mirror and frowns as she comments, "Too lacey." She tosses the dress to join the discarded pile on top of her bed. Wringing her hands together as she paces up and down in front of the mirror, her pigtails boucning up and down with her movement as she mutters, "What am I going to do? What am I going to wear. Oh no."   
  
The buzzer sound from the door interrupts her self-eulogy as she hurries towards the door. Unaware of the state of her undress, she presses the unlock button as the door zips open to reveal Selphie Tilmitt.   
  
Selphie bounces into the room after calling out a cheery greeting,   
"Hi Zoey!"   
  
The door zips closed again and Zoey turns to face Selphie, a look of uncertainly on her face as she asks,  
  
"Erm...hi...Selphie? What are you doing here?"   
  
Selphie eyes Zoey for a long moment before she asks,   
  
"You're not thinking of going on the date with Zell, dressed in that, are you? I mean...sure..it'll probably make him deliriously happy, but you'll be inviting him to give all the men around a ten metre radius black eyes for just looking at you."  
  
Zoey looks down upon herself and flushes as she hastily picks up a robe nearby and covers herself, "No...I wasn't intending to do that." and she swallows, "So...how did you know about...our date? Does the whole garden know?" She asks in an anxious whisper.   
  
Selphie beams happily, "Nope! Only my Irvy and me, he told me about it. In fact, he bragged about it." and she rolls her eyes in an act of dramatism as she hops up on a chair and deepens her voice, "And I did a good deed today, I helped Zell get a date with the library girl, aren't I the greatest?" She dissolves into fits of giggles at the last statement.   
  
Zoey looks nervously up towards Selphie, not really knowing what to expect as she takes a seat on edge of the overflowing bed and asks, "So...Are you here to help me with what to wear? I really don't know what to wear. I can't decide. Should I wear a dress? Or a skirt? Or maybe Zell prefers someone in pants." and she sighs softly, gazing into the distance, "I mean...I don't know him very well...I just...really want to impress him and you've been with him...I mean you saved the world together with him. I talk too much, don't I?" She asks nervously as she gives a slight smile.   
  
Selphie beams again and replies, "No problem, that's what I'm here for. To offer you my help!" She peers at the discarded clothes on the bed, "These are all wrong for Zell...Let me see what I can do." She makes her way towards the wardrobe and rummages through it. "Ah ha!" The muffled triumphant shout can be heard from within, "I've got just the clothes for you to wear!"   
  
Zoey smiles hesitantly before she replies with a soft, "Allright."   
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"NO! NO! NO! Irvine, how in fricking hyne am I going to tie up my hair!? Isn't it obvious to you that its too short to be tied up? Where am I going to tie it up!?" Zell asks as he tugs at his short hair in a frustrated gesture.   
  
Flicking back his ponytail in one fluid motion, Irvine stretches out his legs on the chair as he gestures, "Zell...chicks dig guys with tied hair. Why do you think I have my hair tied up, its a chick magnet. Just don't tell Selphie that, else she might force me to cut it off."   
  
Zell sighs, "What am I going to tie up? My hair is really too short to be tied."  
  
Irvine rises and saunters towards Zell, critically examining his hair as he rubs his chin with one finger, "Hmmm." He turns to another side and goes, "Hmmm." His face lights up like a bulb as he holds up an index finger and says, "I've just got the thing!" He removes a hair band from his pocket and proceeds to gather all of Zell's hair to the centre of his head into a top knot before declaring, "Voila! There you go!"   
  
Zell crosses his arms and muttered, "I feel stupid."   
  
Irvine carefully rearranges the lock of hair in the centre of his head before smiling, "You look fine! I've also brought along some clothes with me in anticipation that you might need them. I would think your wardrobe only consists of the standard issued Seed uniform , plus your bermuda shorts and that plain shirt you're always wearing."   
  
"What's wrong with my clothes? They're comfortable and they allow me to fight with ease!" Zell whines as he stands up and starts shadow boxing in demonstration.   
  
Irvine replies smoothly, "They're fine for missions, Zell, but not on your first date. You need something suitable. I've taken the liberty of picking out some items for you for your date, Zell. You'll look really great in this. Don't worry! With me by your side, there will be absolutely no problem!?   
  
Zell blinks and he asks suspiciously, "What do you mean by my side?"   
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Its simple, I have a mobile and you can have this pager. I borrowed this especially for you! I can follow you, don't worry, I will be extremely discreet. I'll send you advice via short messages to your beeper! You'll have no problems! With me guiding you along, you'll definately win his heart!"   
  
Zoey gazes down at the pager and then up towards Selphie's excited expression, not really having the heart to reject her. She still looks hesitant and uneasy as she asks softly, "I don't know. Don't you think that Zell would find it strange if I keep checking my beeper all the time?"   
  
"Well you just say that you have a friend who needs to speak to you or something! I know you'll think up a good excuse!" Selphie adds with a bright smile, "So what time have you arranged to meet him?"   
  
Zoey glances at the clock at her bedside and she says softly, "We arranged to meet at 7 in the Quad. Most of the cadets will be at the cafetaria having dinner at that time, so it'll be nice and quiet." She smiles shyly at the thought.   
  
"Oh my! Oh my! You only have 15 minutes left to get ready! Let me help you! Don't worry, we won't be late! Well, we'll try not to be late." Selphie exclaims excitedly as she bustles around Zoey eagerly.   
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Zell paces anxiously around the Quad as he looks repeatedly at his watch. The beeper at his side vibrates a little and he gazed at the message that scrolls out:  
  
Don't worry, girls are always late. Its the fashion. Stop pacing around and looking at your watch! It'll make her feel uncomfortable!  
  
Zell scowls at the pager fiercely for a moment before the soft voice interrupts him,   
  
"Zell, I'm sorry that I'm late."   
  
He slowly looks out and his eyes widens, almost bulging out from the socket as his mouth open and close wordlessly.   
  
  
  
To be Continued.....  
  
  
Author's Note: Bwahahhaha!!! I have finally decided to upload this. I actually completed this some time ago, but was too lazy to upload it. Hope that the next chapter wouldn't be too long. I'm in my writer's mood again! 


End file.
